


Sleepy

by twisting_vine_x



Category: Free!
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Massage, Romance, Snuggling, bed sharing, cuteness, sleepy adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twisting_vine_x/pseuds/twisting_vine_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Part of the <a href="http://twisting-vine-x.tumblr.com/post/98876351616/alright-whew-boy-i-am-actually-going-to-do">31 Days Of Halloween challenge</a> on tumblr. Day four: Treats).</p><p>Summary: <i>And now here he is. Exhausted, right down to his aching bones, and with the most beautiful boy in the world whispering sweet things into his ear and smiling against his neck, his fingers digging into muscles that Rei hadn’t even realized were knotted, and - how has this become his life. How did he ever get this lucky.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy

When Nagisa had texted to say that he had a treat for him, Rei had been expecting candy.

This, though.

This is _infinitely_ better.

Rei has no idea where Nagisa learned to give massages like this. Rei certainly didn’t teach him. Makoto, maybe. Or maybe Nagisa just googled it. Rei wouldn’t put it past him, that’s for sure.

“Good?”

Nagisa’s on top of him. Hands on his bare shoulders – had stripped him down to his boxers as soon as Rei walked through the door, grinning all soft and sweet at how Rei _still_ can’t get through that without blushing, _Right up to your ears, Rei-chan, it’s really cute, actually_ – and his thighs across his hips. His voice is right by Rei’s ear; and, at any other time, Rei would probably be biting the pillow and trying to not rub himself into the damn sheets underneath him.

“S’good.”

He’d gotten literally an hour of sleep the night before, though, thanks to a horrible assignment that he’d had to finish. He’d handed it in, and gotten through his classes; and then when straight to the library to do more work when Makoto and Nagisa wouldn’t let him swim during practice. Rei hadn’t even had the energy to feel bad about it. Had gone to the library and just been stumbling back home when Nagisa had texted and asked him if he wanted to spend the night.

Like Rei could ever say no to that.

And now here he is. Exhausted, right down to his aching bones, and with the most beautiful boy in the world whispering sweet things into his ear and smiling against his neck, his fingers digging into muscles that Rei hadn’t even realized were knotted, and - how has this become his life. How did he ever get this lucky.

“Falling asleep on me there, Rei-chan?”

“Mmm.”

Nagisa’s laugh is like rain in the springtime, like butterflies on his skin, like – _god_ , he’s tired. Shoves his burning face into the pillow and just lets Nagisa take care of him. He’s good at that. Incredible at it, actually. Rei truly doesn’t know how he ever got this lucky, but he knows that Nagisa feels the same way, and knows that they’re both in this for the long haul. Shivers and feels his heart jump as Nagisa smiles against the side of his neck. Presses a light kiss behind his ear.

“You want me to keep going, or you want to sleep?”

Rei can barely think his way through the question. God, he needs to not be awake. Doesn’t know where he gets the energy to roll – Nagisa lands beside him with a delighted little squeak of, _Rei-chan!_ , and Rei can almost feel the air leave his lungs – but he does it; and then wraps his arms around Nagisa and hauls him in close. Swallows and takes a breath when Nagisa sighs happily and reaches down to pull the blanket up over them, before he curls up against Rei’s shoulder. Shoves his face right back into Rei’s neck and smiles as he does his best to wrap all of his limbs around him.

Rei never wants to move again.

“Sweet dreams, Rei-chan. Love you.”

Nagisa breathes it like it’s the simplest truth in the world, and Rei tightens his grip. Closes his eyes and presses his nose into Nagisa and breathes him in. Rei’s the luckiest man in the world.

“You, t-too.”

It’s barely audible, even to his own ears; but Nagisa’s smile widens against his neck; and Rei keeps his eyes shut and just holds on. He wants to fall asleep like this for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone fancies being [tumblr](http://twisting-vine-x.tumblr.com/) buddies, I'm always happy to make new friends. ♥
> 
> (Warning that my blog will have major spoilers for the Attack on Titan manga; so if you'd like to be friends and avoid said spoilers, the tag to blacklist is, 'aot manga spoilers').


End file.
